


You can hear it in the silence (you’re in love)

by AtWarWithLove



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtWarWithLove/pseuds/AtWarWithLove
Summary: When Peyton moves out, Brooke notices that apart from the empty house, she also has to deal with a broken heart.
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Peyton Sawyer, Julian Baker/Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer/Lucas Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You can hear it in the silence (you’re in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, hope you enjoy it! Also, english is not my first language, so I’m sorry about mistakes I might have made.

Brooke Davis was not a fan of silence. Being in silent places often meant that she had time to think about her life, and if she did so, she would feel. She would feel the emptiness in her heart, the one she figured having a child would solve (it didn’t, especially when she had to give Angie up and instead of just emptiness she felt like she didn’t even have a heart). Or maybe she would feel the pain of her own parents, those who were supposed to love her and support her, not giving a shit about her, both of them too busy with their heads up their asses. She would also feel afraid, so afraid that she couldn’t move, the same fear she had felt when she was attacked in her store and the same fear she would feel when she was with her friends, the fear of not having the same love all of them seemed to have, the fear of not being loved and not being able to love someone like that. She would feel afraid of giving her heart to someone only to see it get broken again. God, she’d rather not feel at all than feel so hopeless.   
But in that moment, in the silence of the house she used to share with Peyton, all she felt was the need for Peyton to come back. She needed Peyton there, with her snarky comments, her awful music (music that deep down Brooke loved, but would never admit), her beautiful curls and the smile that made Brooke feel like she was in heaven. She wished that Peyton would show up, say something funny, smile and Brooke would forget about everything, she would just focus on her blonde friend and somehow find peace, all her fears long forgotten.  
But it didn’t happen. Peyton didn’t come back. She was probably too busy with Lucas, having sex or planning a wedding, and, for some reason, thinking about that made Brooke feel like crying. A part of her feared that this was because of Lucas. But she wasn’t a teenager anymore and that man was just her friend and he loved Peyton, as did Brooke. No, there was no way Lucas would make her feel like crying. She had promised herself, all those years ago, that Lucas Scott would never make her cry again. And she kept her word.   
So, it could only be one thing. Peyton. Brooke was missing Peyton and she needed her friend. That was the reason tears stubbornly fell from her eyes. Except it wasn’t, not entirely. Brooke had been playing with the idea for some time, now, but she was too afraid to really think about it. She was too afraid it would be true. There it was, again, the fear. And she really feared that. She really feared that the emptiness in her heart and her not being able to let someone in was because of Peyton. Because Peyton was there, so close to Brooke and yet so far. Because Peyton had her whole heart and no one would ever take her place. Because Brooke wanted to kiss Peyton and make out with Peyton and be happy with Peyton. Because all Brooke could think about was Peyton. Because, holy fuck, she was completely in love with Peyton Sawyer. That was the truth. Brooke Davis was in love with Peyton Sawyer and she had no idea if she would ever not be.  
She had been for a long time, but she never got the courage to admit it to herself, let alone to Peyton. And now that she finally got past her fear, it was too late. Because Peyton was with Lucas and no one who came between them got what they wanted (she, of all people, should know that). Peyton was with Lucas and all Brooke had was the emptiness, the fear, her broken heart and the silence.  
The same silence that she would later on find herself as Peyton told her about her pregnancy, but she would smile and hug her and be happy for her. The same silence would be there when Julian would tell her he loved her-and she would run to the bathroom, too afraid to face him, because she couldn’t love him right now, not when Peyton had her heart. The silence of not saying anything to stop Peyton’s wedding. The silence of waiting for Peyton to live and Peyton had to live, because her daughter needed her and Brooke needed her, because she needed her heart back and it could not be buried with Peyton.   
And when Peyton finally woke up, the silence was gone. Brooke felt alive. Peyton was there, hugging Sawyer and smiling and living. And Brooke smiled too.   
Peyton was alive, healthy and happy. And Brooke needed that too. If not with Peyton, with someone else. Someone who would love her with their full heart. Someone like Julian. So she went to Los Angeles and let herself love someone was not Peyton. She gave her heart to Julian and never regretted. And when Peyton left, Brooke survived.  
But sometimes, in the silence of the house she shared with Julian and their sons, she would think about Peyton and she would understand that she would always loved Peyton. And in silence she’d know that Peyton would always love her too.


End file.
